Moving On
by ashleycarnahan12
Summary: OneShot Haku spends years trying to get into the Human world. When he finally succeds he finds Chihiro died in a carcrash a month ago. He visits her old house, greifstriken where he finds some sort of message from Chihiro.


Summary- Haku spends years trying to get into the Human world. When he finally succeds he finds Chihiro died in a carcrash a month ago. He visits her old house and makes a startling discovery.

**Sorry I don't know Chihiros last name, One of my ff friends told me they read a story where it was Tuskino, but if you made it up, sorry, tell me and I'll change it. Rei xxx**

Hakus POV-

She was all I thought of for years. All I did was work to find a way into her world, for years. When I found a tunnel leading to her world I was overwrought with Joy. But none of that matters now.

I had followed through the tunnel, coming out to a place where there was trees swaying over head, and flowers twisting round my ankles. I wandered around for a bit, after I while I found a road. One step further, I'd thought. I followed the road for a while, a car passing now and again, the drivers looking at me curiously. I came to a place, where a lake sparkled on one end, and a large sign stood on the bank.

Tuskino Lake.

In memory of Chihiro Tuskino.

Memory? I remember thinking. Why Memory, was she very well-loved and had moved away or something… I carried on down the road till I came to a town. It wasn't big, but it seamed big and lonely to me at the time. I noticed a poster on a tree.

Chihiro Tuskino, it read. 19 years old. We'll never forget you.

There was also a picture. I guessed it was Chihiro. She'd grown so much, she was so beautiful now, no wonder, she must be well-loved and known. She had long brunette hair, deep brown eyes. pale skin, she was also tall, and slender.

But all these signs means, shes not here, I thought, There must be someone who knows? I kept asking around, most people giving me grief filled looks. Finally someone told me.

"My dear, shes dead"

The news struck me like lightning. I looked at her on the picture. No. She couldn't be dead. How? It must be a mistake.

"She was driving down to her favourate spot in the country, and she was in a car accident, her car was flung into the lake and she was drowned. She really didn't deserve it."

No. Chihiro…dead? My life came to a halt. She set me free and I swore I'd find her again. And now I'm here. No Chihiro. No Home. No Life.

"That was her house, on the hillside. Its for sale now, but all her propertys remain intact."

A tear escaped my grasp and dampened my cheek. I havn't cried since I was a kid. But now tears flooded my skin, my face felt warm. I ran to her house. The door was wide open. Several more memorial signs stood on the lawn. I ventured inside. It was warm.

The front room was pale cream and pictures where everywhere. There was a large painting hanging on the wall oppisite with her signiture. She had to of painted it herself. Especially as it was a painting of the bathhouse. As I looked closer I noticed there was me in my dragon form flying round it. I touched the glass round it softly. My finger print remained on the glass, as my hands were so hot and damp with me wiping away my tears.

I went upstairs. A room stood on my right, I peered in. It was her bedroom, it was so homely. Her makeup and clothes scattered on the bed. I went into the room facing me. It was a study.

Tables were scattered here and there, defeated by mountains of papers. There were articles she'd writtin on one. She was a writer.

A book stood on one.

Bath House

By Chihiro Tuskino

The cover was a print of the wash house, again with me flying around in my old dragon form. There was also pictures faded into the background. The magic seal, No Face, and other things. I bit my lip and opened it. The first page tore me apart.

"Dedicated to Haku. I know you'll find me one day. Thank you, I'll never forget you. xxx"

I dropped it, and left. I couldn't read it. I had a sneaky suspision on what it was about. My heart was torn in two right now though. As I was leaving the town. I realised something. She was going to her favourate place when she died. The Tunnel.

I ran down the road till I reconised the trees. I ran down the road bank. I had to go home, There was now nothing for me here.

**Well its over, pleeeaaaaassssseee review. I liked it. It was a bit rushed, but I liked it :)**

**Rei xxxxx**


End file.
